


Watching and Fucking From Above

by GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki/pseuds/GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor fucks Loki on a balcony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching and Fucking From Above

Loki stood on the balcony, gazing down at the ceremony. He felt his brother walk up behind him, the huge hands of the thunder god settling at his hips. "Thor. No, not now."

"Brother! I have not even asked!" Thor exclaimed.

"I can tell what you want."

"Please." Thor's hands pawed at his lover's body, grinding his erection into the trickster's ass.

"Fuck. So-" He gasped as the larger god tugged his pants down, exposing his ass." Thor… please."

"I forgot about this." He chuckled quietly as he tugged the butt plug out of his little brother.

"F-fuck." Loki's hips jerked.

"Remember to stay quiet baby. The ceremony and all those people." There was the sound of fabric being yanked away and then the press of Thor's cock against the trickster's hole.

"Y-you're evil!" Loki whimpered softly as Thor pushed in, biting back a louder one as he was stretched wider than the plug. Thor had a monster cock…

"Good boy, taking my cock like that." The god of thunder growled it into Loki's ear, leaving him trembling. Thor grinned as he gripped the trickster's hips, beginning to move.

"T-Thor…by the All-Father, you're huge." Loki grunted, closing his eyes as he bent over the stone railing, his brother thrusting harder.

"Does it hurt?"

"N-no."

Driving himself harder into Loki forced soft whimpers from his lips.

"N-now. OH!" He cried out loud enough to make people shift in their seats.

Clapping a hand over his lover's mouth, Thor began to stroke the other god, aiming each thrust to his sweet spot.

Loki whimpered and squirmed beneath his brother in pleasure, his eyes wide.

"So beautiful." Moaning, Thor bit into the other's neck as he shuddered through a hard orgasm with one last deep thrust.

At the hot come painting his insides, the god of mischief came hard into Thor's hand, moaning from behind the other hand.

"Thanks babe. I'll see you tonight." Thor grinned as he pulled away, yanking up his pants before slapping the trickster's ass and walking off. Leaving Loki a mess, his pants down with come dribbling from his ass and from his stomach.

You'd think he'd be pissed, but he loved it as he worked to clean himself up. Thor was claiming his ownership and Loki wanted to be owned. Smiling to himself, the trickster walked to his rooms, eager for tonight.


End file.
